Mel's Hole
by CrazedTB
Summary: Eyes that have observed cows spurting blood, and black rays from a bottomless hole, how could they not shed tears? How could this girl not scream out to anyone for help? Even if she is a world away from that terror, it is always with her.


I've been wanting to write a horror story for a while now, specifically one featuring the very freaky Mel's Hole. Do you know the story behind it? Didn't think so. Here's a link:

.com/mel-s-hole

I cannot decide if this is true or not, but it scared the crap out of me. So, I present you with Mel's Hole.

**Mel's Hole Chapter 1**

_**Schwerfälliges Blut**_

_Help me,  
save me.  
From this darkness,  
that  
surrounds me.  
I live in solitude,  
so I won't live in guilt.  
But I still live in it,  
and I can't get away.  
So please,  
save me.  
In the best way you can.  
Destroy me,  
kill me,  
help me._

_~Kelsey M. (CrazedTB)_

Three cows, eyes dilated to the extent that they appear to be black marbles, forced into the bovine skull. Blood poured out of every orifice. Blood trickling past the tear ducts, out of the ear canal, the nostrils, spewing profusely from the mouth, udders and every other unmentioned bodily opening.

Two dogs, howling pitifully, cutting through every other nighttime sound. These sad beasts sat outside the metallic ring surrounding the never-ending hole. They gave off a nostalgic aura, beckoning you towards them as if they were your own dogs, out of the ring.

One girl, shaking as if under the influence of hypothermia, tears glittering down her paled, freckled cheeks. Her nails dug into her scalp, her teeth clenched so tightly they might shatter, eyelids covering widened eyes. Her black hair was draped over her petrified face. She wanted to scream out, but who would hear her?

The girl, Emiko, dared to open her achy eyes, and saw the tragic sight. Her eyes widened once more, and she released a pitiful, horrific, heart breaking shriek.

Mel's Hole, a seemingly normal pit, surrounded by horrific, paranormal events, measuring in 9 ft. in diameter, suddenly spurted what appeared to be black rays. But these black objects were not rays, but arms, topped with clawed hands, groping in the air for something to drag down. Many found Emiko's body.

She felt an alien object cover her open mouth, and dozens more grope and grab her. Attempting to fight back, she bit and punched and fought with all her might, and yet she was dragged easily towards the pit.

Suddenly, Emiko was overwhelmed with a falling sensation, as she was covered by arms, hands, and……pitch black infants with beady, evil white eyes. She clawed toward the opening of the hole, all the while slipping further and further into unconsciousness.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

You could hear the boot clunking down the hallway. If close enough, you could see his blond braid bouncing, bangs swaying subtly, leather pants flexing over his toned legs, and red trench coat swaying with the same subtlety as his bangs. His gloved hand grabbed the handle and gently opened the hospital door. From a distance, Edward could not see what possessed Alphonse to force him to come here, so he strode closer.

Of course, Ed couldn't penetrate into Al's mind, so he had no idea what Al heard.

As the passed the seemingly quaint hospital, an eerie, pitiful voice of an adolescent girl swam through his murky mind, commanding him to enter the hospital, and visit a certain room

This filled him with two notions; one, there was something strange about the occupant of this room and two, he was surely schizophrenic.

Edward approached the girl silently. He peered down at her sleeping form. Her black hair was spayed out upon the pillow; her arms tucked neatly at her side, her chest raised and fell with each calm, shallow breath. Just as his eyes met her face again, he was met by artificial gold. These orbs soon began to grow larger and larger as the image of her past experience skittered across here eyes; the image of Edward had not even registered. Her knees bent up against her chest and were held by shaky arms.

They watched helplessly as she weeped uncontrollably.

They could not see what was sweeping her memories, stabbing her sanity and heart. All they could see was a girl sobbing.

Something was wrong.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Okay, the parts about the cows bleeding and the dogs was not part of the original Mel's Hole reports, that was actually inspired by what was reported from skin walker ranch (/wiki/Skinwalker_Ranch ). If you were wondering were the Artificial Gold line came from, Emiko's appearance was based on my friend Courtney, who had gold contacts, therefore Artificial Gold. Also, Emiko is not Japanese, even though her name is. Her parents love Japan and wanted to name her something Japanese. Also, since Mel's Hole is located in Washington (the state), the beginning of the story takes place in Washington.

This is not a one shot, it will be continued. Reviews are loved!


End file.
